1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tree delimbing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved delimbing apparatus wherein the same is directed to the ease and efficiency in the delimbing of a felled tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Subsequent to the felling of a tree, the tree is to be delimbed to permit ease of manipulation, transport, and storage of the tree as a log. Delimbing apparatus in the prior art has addressed this problem, but has frequently been of a cumbersome and awkward nature in use and construction. Examples of such tree delimbing apparatus are available in the prior art and U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,850 to Strean sets forth a pull-through delimbing apparatus disclosed for simultaneously delimbing a single or group of felled trees by directing the trees through jaw structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,218 to Linderholm sets forth a tree delimbing organization wherein cooperating jaws grasp a tree for the delimbing of a tree directed therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,292 to Turpeinen sets forth a tree delimbing apparatus wherein tree stems are longitudinally directed along a shaft then in turn utilizes helical blade structure for removing bark and branches from an associated tree.
Further examples of prior art are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,919,175 to Samson and 4,719,950 to Peterson, et al., as further and varying examples of delimbing structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved delimbing apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.